More Then a Normal Day
by Legend Of Tacos
Summary: Rue and Katniss are at the river in the Hunger Games and decide to take the day off. It turns out more fun than they'd expected. Katniss x Rue


My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am in the Hunger Games. My only ally is a little girl named Rue, she reminds me of my sister Primrose. After a while I started to admire Rue more and more everday that I spent with her. She is fast, small, and very kind.

*Snap*

"God, my last pencil broke" I said. I got a box of pencils from a sponser and I do not know why Haymitch would send them to me but I've been writing ever day since I got them.

"Your last pencil? Sorry Katniss." Said Rue. Wow, she was beautiful with the light perfectly on her. She just got back from scouting the area, she is partially sweating and her black hair is in a ponytail. Her dark skin blends in with her jacket her stylist gave her before the games started.

I find myself just staring at her. "Katniss?" she asked. "Sorry, I just dosed off again, I'm going to get some water want any?" I ask back. She nods her head and walks over to the two containers full of water and hands me one.

We sip it down until it was half left and refilled them in the river next to us. I lay down on a rock and gaze at the sky, The sun just rising in the sky. Rue goes and nibbles on a few berries and then smiles.

"So, What are we going to do today? I say we should just use today to relax and rest up for whatever is coming in the future" she says. I nod in response and look back at the sky.

I then walk over to the river, and sit down next to Rue. After a few seconds I notice our knees are touching and think about moving them but then I noticed that Rue doesn't notice so I keep them there. Her skin is soft and warm.

She gets up and sits behind me. Thats when I notice my hair is a mess. "Can I braid your hair? My mom taught me back at District 11" She asks. I nod my head, knowing this might help with our relationship.

As she braids my hair I feel her hands run down my neck a few times and then a few cold shivers go down my spine,  
>Good thing she didn't notice or that might show her I kinda like her.<p>

"Would you like a massage or something? You look like your under a lot of stress" She asks. I just nod loving the contact. She starts to massage my shoulders and it feels just wondeful. All of the contact just feels so nice and it makes me feel really good.

Her hands move lower and she rubs my back and I can tell she can feel my bra cause she is staying around that general location. It feels really good and then she moves even lower and rubs my waist feeling my curves and I exhale a small amount and she doesn't notice. Good thing.

She asks if she can rub my stomach and I let her. so I lay back and she rubs my stomach and it tickles a little at first but then I get used to it and it ends up feeling really good so I don't squirm at all. She keeps rubbing but doesn't go above the bra line, sometimes I wish she would.

After a few minutes of that she lifts up my shirt up to the bra line so you can see my stomach and belly button, she starts to rub my waist slowly going over my belly button and it feels really wondeful and I can't just let her stop doing it.

Then she does something I wouldn't expect her to do. She kisses my lips. Her warm lips touching mine and she holds the kiss for seconds but it feels like hours have gone by when she lifts her lips up. She stares into my eyes and then she kisses me again. Her tongue touches my lips and I let her in, so she can explore my mouth and then our tongues dance together after that.

She keeps rubbing my stomach and then moves her lips to my neck. I end up full with pleasure as she does this and I moan a little bit in pleasure. She then kisses my stomach and it tickles but I still love the contact that is happening as she does it.

She looks at me with a look asking if she can go furthur and I respond with a nod. She then puts her hands up through my shirt and rubs my bra and rubs my right breast. She pokes it giggling and says that its squishy and that makes me smile.

I then take off my shirt revealing my brown and green bra as she rubs both of my breasts and I moan in pleasure.  
>She then puts her hands up my bra, playing with my nipples which causes me to exhale. I love the contact that is going on. She then licks my nipple and I moan in pleasure again so she keeps doing it.<p>

She then removes my bra and fondles my breasts in her hands and it feels amazing, better than anything I ever felt before when it came to pleasure. She pinches my nipples and I exhale so she stops. But I let her do it again saying "Don't worry it feels really good"

After that I kiss her and remove her shirt, showing her developing breasts. I rub the nipples and she notices what I felt like cause she also exhales. I keep doing it and then I like her left nipple and then nibble on it as I stop.

She takes off my pants and slowly starts to rub my panties, tracing the outline of where they are which sends a cold shiver down my spine. She then pulls off my panties and starts to rub my vagina slowly speeding up and it causes me to arch my back.

After that a huge blast a pleasure goes through me as she inserts a finger into it and I let out a scream. She stops worried and I tell her its okay. She then inserts 2 fingers and it feels wonderful, best thing that ever happened to me. The pleasure in me is rising and then falls getting a little higher each time it does. She inserts 3 fingers and then I know its my peak.

As she puts her fingers in one more time the world gets blurry as I few a liquid come out of me and onto Rue's fingers. When my vison clears she licks it off and I can see she loves the taste so she licks the rest off of my vagina.

"That was wonderful" She said. "Yea I know, now let me return the favor" I tell her. She leans back as I rub where her vagina would be on her pants. She moans in pleasure as I stick my hand down her pants and under her panties and rub softly. She buckles her hips as I do this.

I then insert one finger which causes her to let out a scream, but I know it is of pleasure cause she asks me to put in 2 fingers. I do and she exhales and I can feel her vagina getting wet as I push my fingers in and out of her.  
>I insert 3 and just like me she is screaming in pleasure and then she arcs her back and I can feal the juice come out of her, giving her pants a darker shade.<p>

I pull my hand out and lick the juices off, I know why she loved it because it tastes delicious! I lick where her vagina would be on her pants tasting the rest of it. I kiss her again and lay down as she cuddles with me and she falls asleep.

There is the girl that I've been in love with ever since I saw her up on the screen.

"Rue you still awake?" I ask. "Mmhmm" she responds.

"I love you" I say. and she responds with the same words and we fall asleep with each other on the rock as the sun sets in the distance. 


End file.
